


My Little Monster.

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Fantasy, Monster - Freeform, Other, Peril, School, Snuff, Vore, boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: A bullied boy decided to create a monster to act revenge on his tormentors, but things do not go quite as planned.
Kudos: 9





	My Little Monster.

It all started because i am afraid to walk down the corridor. I am afraid on my way to school in the mornings and on the way home. They have made me afraid. I hate being afraid. I want them to stop. I’m planning a way to make them stop.

I know that you will not believe me but i’m growing a monster. He’s not that big yet but he’s growing quickly. I’m keeping him at school because he’d be hard to bring into school on the bus and my mum would notice. There is a room in the school basement that no one hardly ever goes and I keep him there. I have not got a name for him yet.

I hate Mr Carlton. He ignores what happens when they hit me during his lessons. I think that secretly he wants to hit me too. I’m cleverer than he is and he knows it. 

Today for example he asked me to explain why the sum of the angles within a triangle add up to 360 degrees and I asked whether I could draw a picture on the board to explain and he said no. Paul spat chewed paper on my neck as soon as his back was turned and Will sent me a note via Kristal that they would get me at lunchtime. 

Just wait until my monster is ready.

I’ll miss my bus and it’ll take me ages to walk home but I'm to scared. I rushed to the boys’ toilets after the bell went and hid for ages. It’s nearly four o'clock and I’m going down to the school basement. Now it’s time to check on my monster.

It’s warm and dark down here. The school boilers are rumbling like a space ship. I have to squeeze past the big tank to reach the room I’m using. Inside is a box with a rug I brought from home. Sitting on the rug is my monster.

I found him on the Internet. I had to fill in a form and he arrived at home in a much smaller box. He cost only ten dollars and I used my mom’s credit card. On the instructions that came with the box it said he would grow fast and listed rules for feeding, training and cleaning.

I dunno if i believe he is going to get as big as they say he will. He’s about 18 inches wide and covered in little bumpy skin like a toad but already he has sharp teeth. His bright yellow eyes follow me round the room when I arrive. I take him frogs and mice which I catch near my house. I try and visit two or three times a day. This is only the third day and already he has doubled in size. I need to find him some bigger food. I need to tell mom we are doing a science experiments at school and ask her to cook some chickens. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

I am crying in bed. I don’t want to cry but the journey home was not good. Paul and Will were waiting when I left the gates. They took me across the school fields and both took turns beating me. Paul ripped my school trousers at the back so everyone could see my starters underwear. It was really embarrassing. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

My monster is growing more quickly now. The chickens seem to be working but mom is being difficult in letting me take more than two to school each day. She says that if each person in my class is bringing two chickens every day then we must have enough chicken. I tell her that it is a private project with Mr Rufus. I hope she won’t call him.

I squeezed into the room during the lunch break. Paul and Will were kept behind by Dr Brower and it was my chance. The box is too small now because he is four feet wide now. I have to start training him. He came with a set of exercises on the instructions but doesn't want to follow them. I worry that he is hungry. I will have to find some bigger food soon.

I took the bus because I was worried about the food and wanted to call into the supermarket near our house. Paul and William jumped off the bus at the same stop and dragged me into the woods where they pulled out their dicks and made me lick them all over. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

The headmaster’s dog is missing and I don’t have a good feeling about it. At ten feet wide he has a big appetite. Perhaps I should have thought about this before I ordered him but I didn’t and it’s no use stopping now. He’s nearly big enough to start protecting me.

But I have realised there is a big problem. The only way into the room is by squeezing past the boiler. I am four foot and six inches tall. My monster is over twelve feet and now fat. He has also become grumpy and the training has really worked.

My plan is to bring Will and Paul to visit my monster! I bite my tongue as I tell Paul that I want to do what we did in the forest and tell them to meet me in the school basement after PE. He sneers and calls me a bad word but I can see he will be there. So will Will!

———————————————————————————————————————————

The basement is very hot as we get there. Paul and Will push me ahead of them laughing and joking about what I will do with them. Because of the heat, Paul strips off his school shorts and shirt and Will does the same. They insist I copy them and as i take off my school clothes I’m ashamed of the black and blue marks on my back from their beatings.

The three of us are just in underwear and socks. I wonder briefly whether the monster will recognise me.

I tell them both that I will do what they want but I have something to show them first. Will laughs, a deep dirty laugh and grabs for me but I duck back towards the rear of the room. I shout for them to follow.

I squeeze past the huge metal tank into the dark space where I have my monster. I can smell him even before I can properly make out his shape. Its always dark in here but today something is blocking the dusty little window high up in the wall. 

Paul and Will have followed me into the room behind the boilers and are standing getting used to the small amount of light. As I look over at them I can feel the floor moving and I am being lifted towards the ceiling. I’m not being held but as I look down I see that I am standing on a lumpy surface that is being moved upwards. The others look small below me. The claw down to my right looks massive and its moving towards Paul. Even if they had changed their minds, its too late for them to turn and run as a huge foot is now blocking the way out.

I haven’t really thought out my plan for what will happen next. William and Paul should realise that I have made a monster, say sorry and promise never to touch me again and we’ll all leave and that will be it, but I’m starting think that ain’t going to happen.

My monster moves his foot and Paul falls over. Will grabs onto Paul and falls too. They look foolish lying there in just their boxer shorts. My eyes see better in the dark now and i am standing on the fat tail of my monster but he does not seem to mind. He has lowered his huge head over the two boys spread-eagled on the floor and is clearly smelling them! It is at this point that I remember he’s not eaten for two days ago.

Things start to get a lot louder. I don't know how long we have been here, not very long but my monster has just grabbed Will by the head and is lifting him kicking and screaming into the air. He sniffs Wills body before opening it’s big mouth showing big sharp teeth. My monster sticks it’s big gooey tongue out and uses it to slide Wills boxer shorts off his legs then spits them to the side. He then returned to licking wills naked body all over. I watch it lick up between Wills dangling legs and his dick flopping about on the tip of the tongue. Then my monster drops Will over by the empty floor and turns his attention to Paul. 

He Grabs Paul by the feet and removes his boxer shorts then starts playing with him too. I watch Paul scream as he gets licked all over by my monsters big tongue. Gone is the tough bullying voice and instead he is howling like a baby, until his head disappears into my monster’s big mouth. Then the sound becomes much more muffled and bubbly. Pauls legs are kicking about and one of his socks has almost slipped off. I can see Pauls bum flexing and his ball sack flopping about underneath.

I have never watched someone being swallowed before. It was like watching a bird eat a slippery fish. My monster put his raised head back and at the same time waggled a bit as Paul slithered down inside his neck. His little feet stuck out as the monster shook his head again. This shake went down his whole body and I almost fell off the tail.

Paul is gone and I feel strangely satisfied. This is working out better than I had expected. The same will happen to Will and then I’ll leave.

Will struggles to get up but slips and falls. My monsters great head lunges forward and Will’s feet disappear between the monsters lips. Then it tosses him into the air. 

It’s Will’s turn to shout and scream and he is appealing to me to help him but i only watch as he struggles with his foot locked in the mouth of my huge monster. I can see all the small hairs on his legs standing up and the thinness and paleness of his body.

Will thumps my monster on the nose with his fists and is dropped from quite a height to the ground where he lies still. Next I will see the head go down again and he’ll be gobbled up to follow Paul into the belly of my beast.

But I’m wrong! The head is staring at me instead.

I sit and attempt to ease myself down the bumpy tail. The head comes over to meet the tail and I look up into the eyes and big mouth. My monster should recognise his trainer?

My monster gently licks my body from my face down to my underwear. I feel it slip the tip of it’s tongue into my briefs tugging them down my legs. My monster then drags its slimy tongue up between my legs tasting me. I feel tingles, i’ve never felt like this before. I wonder if this is how Paul felt before he was he was gobbled up?

With a flick of my monsters tail i feel myself being tossed high into the air. Then I’m falling and the huge mouth is open below me. It’s all happening very fast but as my feet enter the jaws everything seems to slow down. I can see the big tongue and feel my feet touch it. I can feel myself being enveloped in the hot mouth, the rough tongue against my legs and back and the bony structure of the mouth giving way to the slippery wetness of the throat. 

My body is tingling all over as im squeezed really tight into the squishy tube. My willy is hard and tingling so much and i finding it hard to breath. I want to get out. whats happening to me? Im tingling all over and I cant breathe. My willy is so hard. 

Then i feel my dick twitching and my body shaking all over and i don't understand whats happening to me, but everything is going quiet and then i think i’m falling to sleep as i slide down into warm darkness.

END


End file.
